


Jak tchórz

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, i guess
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uczucia nie są zarezerwowane jedynie dla ludzkości, jednak wielu twierdzi, że dla aniołów są zgubą...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak tchórz

 

           Nie patrzysz wstecz, kiedy odchodzisz. Nikt nie rozpozna cię, okrytego ciemnym płaszczem, pochylającego głowę ze wstydu. Nikt nie zobaczy łez, biegnących po twoim policzku, nikt nie pocieszy, nie poradzi kiedy zwątpisz. Jesteś sam, zupełnie…

 

           Dlaczego odchodzisz? Dlaczego zostawiasz wszystko za sobą? Nikt się już nie dowie. Nie zwierzysz się żywej duszy, jedyne osoby którym ufałeś zostawiasz w domu, który opuszczasz już na zawsze. 

 

            Przepadła każda okazja, żeby cię zatrzymać, nikt nawet nie próbował, nie zauważył…  A w tobie rodzi się głębokie przekonanie, że nikt nie będzie cię szukać. Gdybyś tylko wiedział…

 

            Zamykasz za sobą rozdział, i nie masz zamiaru do niego powracać. Już tęsknisz, ale odganiasz niesforne myśli, które błagają- Wróć! Wracaj do domu! Błagam!- Odtrącasz je, nie wiedząc, że nie należą do ciebie…


End file.
